


Pity

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Divorce, Episode: s15e06 October Surprise, F/M, Flirting, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, No Romance, Past Relationship(s), Post scandal, Post-Divorce, Scandal, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, alex munoz - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Yelina turns up at Rafael's office (Post Munoz Scandal)





	Pity

Yelina was still as beautiful as the last time Rafael had laid eyes on her. Tall and sensuous, she strode into his office as if she owned the place, that thousand-watt smile lighting up the room. She wore her dark hair loose today. It fell past her shoulders, framing her stunning features. She was dressed in a cream trouser suit, one that highlighted her skin tone, giving it a radiant glow. The heels she was wearing matched her trouser suit, accentuating her long legs as she closed the door to his office behind her.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” she said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Her expensive gold purse clasped in her hand, matching the delicate jewellery she was wearing. Her wedding ring was missing he noticed, he knew that was the point.

Everything Yelina did was intentional.

 “And yet somehow you found your way into my office.” Rafael remarked drily, before indicating to the guest chair on the opposite side of his desk.

“I prefer to stand.” Yelina said demurely, stepping up alongside his desk.

Her manicured fingertips plucked the pen from his hand, setting it down upon the legal pad, he had writing on. Rafael sagged back in his chair, his head tilting up towards her. He remembered what it was like to look into her eyes, to receive that love, to give it. He had been a poor Harvard boy back then, starting out in the prosecutor’s office and Alex...

Alex had already been ahead of the game, making a difference in their community.

It wasn’t long after that he found himself all alone and Yelina and Alex…

The two of them were getting married. Alex was working his way up through the local government.

These days, things were different. Ever since Alex’s arraignment last year, his career had gone to hell and his marriage...

Well he guessed that hadn’t been going so well either.

“I’m divorcing Alex.” she said quietly, perching on the edge of Rafael’s desk.

 “Do you want a round of applause?” Rafael asked her, his gaze unflinching. “Congratulations, you’re divorcing the man that cheated on you with multiple women including a fifteen-year-old girl.”

“Rafi.” she chided in the tone that she used, when she wanted to get her own way. “Don’t be like that...”

“You don’t get to call me that.” he told her raising to his feet, a bitter smile etched into his handsome features. “Not anymore.”

“I miss you.” she told you, her fingertips toying with the lapels on his suit. “I miss what the two of us had. We could have that again.”

 “You destroyed any hope of that when you decided to hitch your cart to Alex.” Rafael told her, his hands came to clasp hers, removing them firmly the jacket of his suit.

“Rafael.” she breathed his name in the same airy breath that she had used when the two of them were in bed together. She pulled her hand from his, her palm coming to rest upon his chest, just over the space where his heart resided. “I know you still feel it.”

Rafael laughed, the sound was harsh, even to his own ears. Two years ago, before the scandal with Alex, he would have fallen for this. He would have given up his life, his career, everything for her and she would have taken it all him. She would have chewed him up and spat him out.

Now though, he knew that love wasn’t supposed to be like that. It didn’t have to be about sacrifice, it was supposed to be about support.

“The only thing I feel for you is pity.” Rafael told Yelina, drawing away from her once more before strolling to the door of his office and pulling it open. “Now get out of my office.”

 


End file.
